


Yeandare Sans challenge

by Hollydoor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollydoor/pseuds/Hollydoor
Summary: I would do this myself if I was any good at creating multi chapter stories. Tho if someone does pick up this challenge please let me know, if love to read it.





	Yeandare Sans challenge

You are speaking to a yeandare sans crush, you don't know this.  You just want to be friends with them, and help them learn how to bake.  You absolutely love baking, it's some thing you adore doing. You love baking for others and thrive on providing for others. You don't care if they don't like your food, your just happy they tried it and didn't try to spare your feelings. You don't have any form of romantic interest in sans' crush, you have your eyes set on someone else.  He doesn't know this, he thinks your competition.  He plans on geting rid of you for in his eyes you are in the way of his love.  He kidnaps you explaining why he did so and that you will no longer be in his way. You tell him you don't see his crush that way that you have your eyes on someone else. But don't think you'll ever get your crush for they have someone else. You offer to help him win his love, he thinks on it for a few days and finally agrees.  Your happy about this, you can tell he'll never harm his love he worships them.  You than ask for help to win over your crush if at all possible.  
[So a yeandare teaching a budding yeandare]


End file.
